Nuellen Swiftstrike
(A very slow, WIP.) "My first memory is of the forest..." Nuellen "Nue" C. Swiftstrike is a Ranger-Captain in the service of the Farstriders, commander of one of Quel'Thalas' aerial platoons. Her thirst for exploration and foreign culture has led her to Ambassadorial positions, either to train ranged troops, or simply aid her service for those she has been assigned to. Currently, she is known to be associated with the Stormblade Clan when travelling outside of Quel'Thalas. She is known to have aided many campaigns led by Horde groups, the Cenarion Circle and their offshoot factions, The Argent Crusade in Icecrown, and Vol'jin's Rebellion against Garrosh Hellscream. Her ambitons are known by little, but is rumored to have her heart set on Ranger-Lord status. Physical Description "A Well-Organized Mess" Nuellen stands far below the average height of a Sin'dorei woman at 5'6". Considering her below average height, her body seems perhaps a bit more compact than most women of her race, who are often seen as lean, leggy, and languid people. If a stranger who did not know her past or life, they might've ventured to describe her as slightly-pudgy. Nuellen is a Ranger, well-skilled with a bow, and more knowledgable about animals and tracking than others of her order. She's in-fact a Ranger-Captain of the Farstriders, so she has worked hard at her craft. This has made her already compacted body one that is toned and well-muscled around her arms, back, and legs. The woman wrestles with her bear for fun, damnit, and she can shoot arrows while running either on the ground or through trees. Her outdoosy life has made her skin only slightly tanned, and her naturally dark-brown hair sometimes has a few streaks of lighter brown. With an oval-shaped face and a squared jaw, she has more of a matured beauty to her than older elves. Eyes are a pale teal. Also a mother, her hips and breasts have filled out a bit more than her Ranger fellows. She had twins as well, and as a first-time mother that was dangerous for her. So much so, that she had indeed encountered complications and suffered greatly for them. After her recovery, there are times when she seems to look tired or carry a fatigued posture. A signature feature to the woman, is a criss-crossed scar leading across the right side of her face. It leaves her smile slightly crooked, running from just above her right eyebrow, to above her jaw, and across her cheek just under her eye. This woman's personality plays very much into how she tends to herself. Nuellen doesn't like to keep long hair, and will cut that dark-chocolate brown hair with her skinning knife if she's nowhere near a barber to get a trim. She keeps it no longer than shoulder length, and perhaps the shortest it will ever be is just above her chin. IT IS REALLY MESSY. No I'm serious. Unless she is required to attend some fancy function where grooming is involved, it's like she never picks up her brush and only runs her fingers through her hair. She knows what soap and shampoo is and''' loves to use it''', but beyond that, it air-dries and is left to fend for itself until its next hacking. In fact, the only thing she really DOES trim are those rediculously long eyebrows that elves also have. She trims them only enough to go just past her face. She's just far too laid-back to really think about hair and make-up, sadly, but thanks to her race, it's not as if she would look ugly. Just very, very natural and wild. Which is fine with her. If not at home and in her cotton pajamas or casual clothing, she is seen in her favorite set of armor. It's made with a mix of 3/4 light and heavy chainmail and 1/4 hard, boiled leather. Thanks to how she fights, she has had her armor colored to try and match most of the forests of her environment, which is a mix of darker greens and browns. Apart from her personal looks, she keeps her armor and weapons perfectly clean and well-maintained. She has an assortment of bows, swords, and knives, but her most used and favored bow is one that looks simply- made with a light-colored wood, but has a collection of vines and large leaves wrapped all around it. Magic keeps these leaves alive and even will cause pink flowers to bloom on it. Personality Nuellen tends to act differently according to the situations she may find herself in. Either as a laid-back woman who is easy to approach, cheerful and kind, serious and dutiful, or someone who would prefer to silently observe over being the center of attention. She walks about the cities with a calm smile on her face and often keeps one of her pets out with her at all times - a known avid pet collector, as she loves animals of all kinds. She doesn't seem to have a quick temper, however she can be quite intimidating when her patience as run thin. She can carry conversation confidently and will speak her mind when asked for an opinion. She's long since grown the habit of turning into a mother hen sometimes, looking out for those whom she cares for, and will openly admit that she's protective of them. Nuellen has a deep respect for nature and druids, and she does her best to restore habitats back to the way they once were or as close to a compromise as possible, understanding that how everyone treats their home will affect them in the future and hopes that everyone will see that as well and act appropriately. Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Farstriders Category:Rangers